Baby Come Here (Sequel Kissmark?)
by Fujihara Chitose
Summary: Ryeowook melahirkan? Semua doa, harapan dan perjuangan tergambar disini. Ryeowook membawa seorang malaikat ke dalam dorm Super Junior Sebuah sequel dari FF Kissmark?


**Baby Come Here! **© Fujihara Chitose

Sequel **Kissmark?**

Super Junior is not mine, but this story pure mine

Main Cast : **Kim Jongwoon and Kim Ryeowook**

**Other Member Super Junior**

Warning : BL, Gaje, Typo dimana-mana, romance gagal, alur kecepetan

Don't Like, Don't read!

.

**Please do not copy this story and don't be silent readers!**

.

- en**JOY– **

**.**

"Argghhh," Ryeowook menggigit bibir bawahnya. Perutnya terasa sangat sakit, rasa sakitnya melebihi apapun. Ryeowook mengusap perutnya yang sudah sangat besar. "Aegya, kau tak apa – apa kan? Arggh, kenapa rasanya sakit sekali?" ringis Ryeowook.

Sudah 3 hari ini namja mungil itu merasakan kontraksi di perutnya, namun biasanya beberapa menit kemudian menghilang. Tapi, malam ini perutnya terus – terusan berkontraksi hebat. Ryeowook melirik namja berkepala besar yang sedang terlelap di sampingnya.

"Argghhh!" pekiknya tertahan. Dengan tangan bergetar menahan sakit, Ryeowook menyentuh lengan Yesung. "H-hyuung," panggilnya sambil meringis. "ARRRGGHHHH," pekik Ryeowook saat perutnya kembali berkontraksi. Kali ini rasa sakitnya semakin parah.

Yesung membuka matanya dan melihat Ryeowook tengah terduduk menahan sakit. Keringat bercucuran di seluruh tubuhnya dan tubuhnya bergetar. "Wookie, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Yesung panik. Yesung menyibak selimutnya, hendak membawa Ryeowook keluar kamar mereka.

Mata Yesung membulat sempurna ketika melihat seprai mereka berubah menjadi merah. "ASTAGA! Tunggu sebentar disini, chagiya. Aku akan memanggil Leeteuk hyung," seru Yesung. "Ce-cepatlah, hyung. I-ini sangat sakiiiiit," pekik Ryeowook.

Tak lama kemudian Yesung kembali bersama Leeteuk dan Sungmin. "Astaga! Sungmin-ah cepat siapkan mobil," perintah Leeteuk. Dengan segera Sungmin menjalankan perintah Leeteuk.

"Tarik nafas, Wookie," seru Leeteuk sambil memegangi jemari Ryeowook. Ryeowook meremas kuat jemari Leeteuk, sakitnya makin terasa. "Sabarlah chagiya, aku akan membawamu kerumah sakit," Yesung mengangkat tubuh Ryeowook dan membawanya ala bridal style.

"Aku tidak kuat, Hyung. Sakiiiiit," isak Ryeowook. "Jangan bicara seperti itu, kau pasti kuat chagiya!" seru Yesung. Setengah berlari, Yesung membawa tubuh Ryeowook ke luar dorm.

"Bertahanlah, chagiya," teriak Yesung dalam hati.

.

Leeteuk dan Sungmin berjalan mondar – mandir di depan ruang operasi sedangkan Yesung berada di dalam menemani Ryeowook. Suasana di sana begitu tegang. Berkali – kali Sungmin dan Leeteuk merapalkan doa untuk keselamatan Ryeowook dan aegya-nya.

"Hyung!" panggil Donghae yang datang bersama Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun, Kangin, Heechul, Siwon, Kibum, Hankyung dan Shindong. Serempak mereka mengerubuti Leeteuk dan Sungmin.

"Bagaimana keadaan Ryeowook, Hyung?" tanya Donghae dengan wajah cemas. Donghae terlihat paling khawatir di antar semuanya. Jelas saja karena Ryeowook adalah dongsaeng kesayangannya.

"Kita doakan semoga mereka baik – baik saja," gumam Leeteuk sambil menautkan jemarinya.

Kyuhyun berjalan menghampiri Sungmin. "Hyung," panggilnya. Kyuhyun tahu saat ini Sungmin sangat cemas. "Kyunnie," desis Sungmin. Benar saja, mata Sungmin berkaca – kaca seolah mengatakan bahwa dirinya sangat cemas.

Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Sungmin. "Gwaencanha, Bunny. Ryeowook adalah namja yang kuat. Dia dan aegya-nya pasti selamat," bisik Kyuhyun mencoba menenangkan Sungmin-nya. Sungmin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Semoga saja, Kyunnie."

"Hyung, kapan operasinya selesai? Aku lapar," gerutu Shindong.

PLAK

Dengan wajah cool-nya Heechul menjitak kepala Shindong. "Bisakah semenit saja kau tidak memikirkan makanan? Dongsaeng-mu sedang berjuang di dalam sana. Setidaknya kau berdoa untuknya!"

"Kenapa tidak Hyung saja yang mendoakannya?" tanya Shindong sambil mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja mendapat pukulan mesra dari sang Cinderella Super Junior.

"Eung.. Itu.. Aku bingung kepada siapa aku harus berdoa," Heechul menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Shindong mencibir. "Makanya tobat, Hyung. Jangan hanya memuja ketampananmu saja."

Heechul men-death-glare-kan Shindong. Segera saja Shindong menyingkir. Dirinya tidak mau menjadi sasaran empuk dari kemarahan Heechul.

"Kalian berdua tenanglah!" seru Siwon. "Sebaiknya ikut kami mendoakan Ryeowook-ah."

Heechul segera menghentikan aksinya dan duduk di kursi sambil bermain ponsel. Shindong juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Oh Tuhan, dadaku terasa ingin meledak! Jebal, aku sangat khawatir dengan Ryeowook-ah," seru Donghae frustasi. "Tenanglah, Hae. Kita semua juga khawatir dengannya. Sebaiknya kau berdoa," kata Eunhyuk sambil menepuk pundak Donghae.

Donghae meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Eunhyuk. "Aku sangat takut, Hyukkie." Dengan lembut Eunhyuk menepuk punggung Donghae. Donghae melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang ramping sang uke. "Tenanglah, Hae. Ryeowook-ah akan baik – baik saja."

"Hei, Hankyungie. Menurutmu aegya Ryeowook-ah namja atau yeoja?" bisik Kangin pada namja China yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Eum… Menurutku namja," jawab Hankyung.

"Menurutku yeoja. Bagaimana kalau kita taruhan?" tawar Kangin.

"Boleh saja. Apa taruhannya?"

"Mobilmu."

"Kalau aku menang?"

"Eung… Silahkan ambil mobilku."

"Setuju."

PLETAK!

PLETAK!

"Ouch…," ringis Kangin dan Hankyung bersamaan. Mereka menoleh pada pelaku pen-jitak-kan itu. "Teuki Hyung…"

Leeteuk menatap tajam Hankyung dan Kangin sambil berkacak pinggang. "Hentikan permainan konyol kalian!"

"A-Arraseo, Hyung!" jawab keduanya kompak sambil mengelus kepala masing – masing.

Tiba – tiba pintu ruang operasi terbuka. Tak berapa lama kemudian Yesung keluar dengan wajah sumringah. "Memberdeul! Aku menjadi Appa!" pekiknya senang.

"OMONA! Saengil Yesungie!" seru Leeteuk senang. Semuanya lantas mengerubungi Yesung. "Bagaimana keadaan Ryeowook, hyung?" tanya Donghae panik.

"Ryeowook baik – baik saja. Sebentar lagi akan di pindahkan ke ruang perawatan biasa."

"Bagaimana dengan aegya kalian?" kali ini Sungmin yang bertanya.

Pertanyaan Sungmin segera terjawab dengan keluarnya seorang suster yang membawa seorang bayi laki – laki yang masih menangis. "Astaga! Kenapa kepalanya besar sekali?" seru Kyuhyun.

"Iya betul kenapa kepalanya besar sekali?" sambung Eunhyuk.

"Semua bayi memang seperti itu," sela Sungmin.

"Ani, aegya Yesung hyung memiliki kepala yang teramat besar," celetuk Kangin.

"EHEM! Bisakah kalian tidak membicarakan ukuran kepala aegya-ku?" protes Yesung. "Hehehe… Mianhae Hyung," ucap Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk dan Kangin bersamaan.

"Aegya-mu sangat tampan, Hyung," puji Kibum dengan raut wajah berseri – seri. "Ne, Kibummie benar. Lihat bibir dan matanya, sangat mirip denganmu," Siwon ikutan bekomentar.

"Dan lihat hidungnya, mirip Ryeowook," Hankyung tersenyum senang.

"Siapa namanya, Hyung?" tanya Donghae penasaran. "Bisakah kau beri nama Donghae agar ia tampan sepertiku?"

"Tampan apanya? Ingat Hyung yang tertampan itu aku jadi berikan dia nama Kyuhyun!"

"Shireo! Kau mau anakmu tertular evil-nya Kyu? Berikan saja dia nama Hyukjae."

"Jangan bisa – bisa anakmu ikutan yadong! Beri dia nama Shindong."

"Hei, kau mau anakmu gendut sepertinya? Berikan dia nama Leeteuk agar dia berhati malaikat sepertiku."

"Jangan! berikan saja nama Kangin."

"Jangan! Hankyung lebih cocok untuknya."

"Hei, jika kau berikan dia nama Hankyung nanti dia tidak bisa berbahasa korea. Berikan saja dia nama Heechul. Dia pasti akan tumbuh menjadi pria tampan nan rupawan."

"Jika kau mau anakmu tertular kekayaanku, berikan dia nama Siwon."

"Kurasa Kibum lebih cocok."

Yesung menghela nafas panjang. "Bisakah kalian tenang sebentar?"

"Aku masih penasaran siapa nama aegya kalian, Hyung!" ujar Donghae sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. "Ne, Hyung! Jangan sampai memberikan aegya-mu nama yang salah. Kalau boleh kusarankan nama Kyuhyun memang paling cocok untuk aegya-mu. Kau mau aegya-mu tampan dan di kagumi banyak yeoja – yeoja cantik kan?"

"EHEM!" Sungmin berdeham dan membuat Kyuhyun mati kutu. Dengan takut – takut Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin. "Bunny chagiya….," panggilnya lembut. "Malam ini aku mau tidur di kamar Hyukjae!" desis Sungmin dingin sambil berpindah ke sisi Eunhyuk.

"Shireo Hyung!" seru Kyuhyun panik.

.

"Chagiya, gomawo," bisik Yesung lembut. Diremasnya jemari Ryeowook dan mengecupnya beberapa kali. "Gomawo sudah memberikan aku seorang malaikat tampan. Gomawo karena kau telah berjuang demi kami."

Ryeowook tersenyum. Tubuhnya masih lemas pasca operasi. "Cheonmane, Hyung. Aku juga mengucapkan terima kasih karena Hyung selalu berada di sisiku selama ini. Gomawo Hyung, saranghae."

Yesung mengangkat tubuhnya dan mengecup bibir Ryeowook. "Nado saranghae, Ryeowook-ah."

"Ehem! Bisakah kalian menyimpan adegan lovey dovey kalian untuk di dorm nanti?" protes Kyuhyun yang iri dengan adegan mesra Yesung – Ryeowook barusan. Pasalnya Sungmin-nya tengah ngambek karena perkataan Kyuhyun di depan ruang operasi tadi.

"Ryeowook-ah, kau telah berjuang dengan keras. Aku bangga padamu," ujar Leeteuk sambil menghapus liquid bening yang tanpa sengaja menetes dari matanya. Ryeowook tersenyum manis mendengar penuturan Hyung tertuanya.

"Aku harap aegya-mu tidak mengganggu tidur malamku, Ryeowook-ah," kata Heechul sambil menatap wajahnya di cermin. Jemari lentiknya membenarkan poninya yang agak berantakan.

"Aku senang kau bisa berkumpul bersama kami lagi, Ryeowook-ah," Hankyung berseru senang.

"Kau yang terbaik, Ryeowookkie~ Aku sangat khawatir tadi dan aku bersyukur semuanya baik – baik saja," Sungmin memberikan senyum termanisnya pada sang eternal magnae.

"Bisakah aku menggendong aegya-mu nanti, Ryeowook-ah?" tanya Kangin penuh harap. "Yak! Aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu menggendong aegya-ku. Bisa – bisa nanti kau membunuhnya!" seru Yesung keberatan.

"Ah, Hyung! Aku ingin sekali makan," celetuk Shindong dan dibalas dengan pukulan mesra – lagi – oleh Heechul.

"Bisakah aku memelukmu, Hyung?" tanya Donghae penuh harap. Air matanya berlinang dan wajahnya memerah. "Shireo! Ryeowook itu milikku!" Yesung berkacak pinggang.

Semuanya tertawa. Kebahagiaan yang hadir di Super Junior bertambah dengan lahirnya aegya Yesung dan Ryeowook. Mereka sangat bahagia. Yesung melirik Ryeowook dan berkata dalam hati, "Aku berjanji akan selalu membahagiakan kalian. Saranghae my lovely."

"Oh iya, kau belum memberikan dia nama, Hyung," kata Siwon sambil menunjuk aegya Yesung yang tengah tertidur di pelukan Ryeowook. "Ah, aku hampir saja lupa."

Yesung mencondongkan tubuhnya sehingga berada di dekat aegya-nya. "Aku akan memberikan dia nama…"

"Kyuhyun," sela Kyuhyun.

"Diamlah magnae!" seru Donghae kesal. "Lanjutkan, Hyung!"

"Namanya adalah Kim Jong Wook," Yesung mengecup pipi aegya-nya. "Kuharap dia bisa tumbuh dengan baik, memiliki suara indah sepertiku dan berhati lembut seperti eomma-nya."

"Dan kuharap dia bisa sekuat dirimu, Hyung. Juga pandai memasak sepertiku," kekeh Ryeowook.

"Kuharap yang terbaik untuknya."

"Amin," sahut semua memberdeul kompak.

.

5 bulan kemudian….

"Selamat pagi Jongwook!" sapa Sungmin saat Ryeowook menggendong aegya-nya keluar kamar. Ryeowook memberikan bayi berusia 5 bulan itu kepada Sungmin. "Ah, kau sudah mandi, ne? Ayo bermain bersamaku," kata Sungmin pada Jongwook.

"Hei, Minnie Hyung! Kau sudah bermain dengannya semalam. Gantian dong!" protes Donghae. "Tidak bisa! Kau juga sudah bermain dengannya kemarin pagi, Hae. Sekarang giliran Jongwook yang bermain denganku!" kali ini giliran Eunhyuk yang protes.

"Kau juga sudah bermain dengannya kemarin siang. Kini giliranku dan Kibum yang bermain dengannya," sahut Siwon.

Ryeowook geleng – geleng kepala. Selalu seperti ini setiap paginya. Mereka akan berebut bermain dengan Jongwook dan berakhir dengan tangisan Jongwook yang merasa terganggu oleh tingkah laku para ahjussi-nya.

"Biarkan Jongwook yang memilih! Hei, jagoan kau akan memilih bermain bersamaku kan?" Kyuhyun ikutan memperebutkan Jongwook. "Yak! Jangan bermain dengannya, Jongwook. Kau mau tertular virus evil-nya?" seru Leeteuk.

"Ish, kenapa sih selalu saja aku di hubungkan dengan evil," Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya. "KARENA KAU MEMANG EVIL, BABO!" teriak seluruh memberdeul.

"Hueeeeeeee!" Jongwook menangis.

"Yak! Lagi – lagi kalian membuat aegya-ku menangis!" seru Yesung kesal. Di rebutnya Jongwook dari tangan Sungmin.

"Hyung! Jangan ambil Jongwook kami!" protes Eunhyuk.

"Hei, Jongwook itu milikku!"

Ryeowook geleng – geleng kepala. Ternyata Yesung sama saja dengan memberdeul yang lain. "Tenanglah kalian. Jongwook takut degan suara kalian," Ryeowook menggendong Jongwook dan menenangkannya.

"Tapi kami ingin bermain dengannya," rengek Donghae.

"Kalau kalian mau setiap waktu bermain dengan aegya-ku, lebih baik kalian membuatnya sendiri," usul Yesung. Semua mata namja yang berjuluk seme melirik sang uke masing – masing.

"Y-Yak! Apa yang kau katakan Hyung?" teriak Sungmin yang sudah merinding akibat di tatap oleh Kyuhyun. Yesung terkikik geli mendapati wajah dongsaengnya yang ketakutan setengah mati melihat seme-nya berubah jadi lebih agresif.

"Minnie chagiya~ Kita ke kamar yuk," ajak Kyuhyun dengan suara lembut. Sungmin menelan salivanya susah payah. "Y-Yak! Jangan mendekat!" Sungmin mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun dengan susah payah.

SYUT!

Kyuhyun menggendong tubuh Sungmin ke dalam kamarnya. "Andwae! Yak! Hyung tolong aku!" teriak Sungmin.

"Heum, kita juga yuk chagi," Donghae menggelayut manja di lengan Eunhyuk. "Baiklah," dengan senang hati EunHae melenggang ke kamar Eunhyuk.

"Chagiya~" panggil kangin.

"Andwae! Sentuh sedikit saja, selamanya kau tidur di luar!" tolak Leeteuk mentah – mentah.

"Ayo kita pergi, Kibummie," Siwon menggandeng Kibum.

"Hei, bagaimana denganku?" Shindong menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Berkencan saja dengan es krim sana," saran Yesung.

Shindong mempoutkan bibirnya. "Jangan menggodanya, Hyung. Ayo Shindongie, kita bermain dengan Jongwook," ajak Ryeowook. "Aku ikut," seru Yesung.

"Baiklah, ayo kita ke taman," Ryeowook melangkahkan kakinya dikuti Shindong dan Yesung meninggalkan dorm yang sudah dipenuhi dengan suara aneh dari dalam kamar member.

Yah, semoga saja para uke bisa berjalan esok hari kkkkkk~ *ketawa evil*

-FIN-

**Bonus Behind The Scene:**

**Sungmin** : *geplak author pake sendal jepit* author sarap tanggung jawab! Gara – gara kau Kyuhyun membuatku tidak bisa berjalan!

**Kyuhyun** : Tapi kau menikmatinya kan, chagiya? *ketawa evil*

**Eunhyuk **: Apa – apaan ini? kenapa di FF ini aku jadi uke?

**Donghae** : Kau kan memang uke-ku *cium pipi Eunhyuk*

**Heechul **: Baboya! Kenapa disini aku terlihat bergitu kejam?

**Hankyung** : Kau memang kejam chagiya

**Leeteuk** : Author sarap! Kemari kau, akan kubunuh karena sudah membuat part-ku sangat sedikit!

**Yesung **: Nice author! *peluk author*

**Ryeowook **: *mukul kepala Yesung pakai wajan* Apa yang kau lakukan Hyung?!

**Jongwook** : Guwaaaaaa *mewek bombay ngeliat sang Appa disiksa sang Eomma*

**Author** : *Kabur diem – diem ke dorm EXO*

**Kyaaaaaaaa…. Author geje balik lagi :D hehehe… Mian chingudeul~ author kelamaan hiatus dari dunia per-FF-an (?) di karenakan kesibukan author akhir – akhir ini….**

**Selamat menikmati FF ini dan jangan lupa tinggalkan review ne?**

**Don't be silent readers chingu~**


End file.
